


Une part d'elle-même

by malurette



Category: Les Compagnons du Crépuscule
Genre: Extremely Dubious Content, F/F, Fondling, Short One Shot, non con stopped short
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22162168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: « Je n’aime pas que votre main s’égare à me parler de lui, » proteste Mariotte quand Carmine tient à la consoler de l'absence d'Aymon... sans lui demander son avis.
Relationships: Carmine/Mariotte, Mariotte/Aymon
Kudos: 1





	Une part d'elle-même

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Une part d'elle-même  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Les Compagnons du Crépuscule, _Le dernier chant des Malaterre_  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Carmine de Malaterre -> Mariotte, mention de Mariotte/Aymon  
>  **Genre :** presque non con  
>  **Gradation :** R / M  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de François Bourgeon, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « Non-Con/Dub-Con/ ~~~~» pour Dark Femslash Week  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** tome 3  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~500

Carmine Malaterre de Torneirie passe une grande partie de ses jours et de ses nuits enfermée dans la tour de Castel Montroy, sous la garde de sa sœur aînée. C’est là son seul refuge quand elle ne supporte plus son affreux mari, mais elle s’y trouve tout autant prisonnière.   
Il y a belle lurette qu’il n’a plus d’attentions pour elle… seulement des interdits, des remontrances, des paroles blessantes et des silences pires encore.   
Cette fille qui vient à elle la distrait de manière inattendue. Dans sa prime jeunesse, à l’orée d’être une femme, elle est par un étrange hasard, par un jeu du destin, le portrait de ce qu’elle était elle-même dix ans auparavant. Elle vient chercher de l’aide auprès d’elle, la pauvrette ! Faut-il qu’elle soit bien naïve… 

Elle lui rappelle l’insouciance et l’innocence de ses plus jeunes années, avant que leur père ne les donne, elle et ses sœurs, à leurs époux et brise leur idée du monde. Des années isolée de ce monde cependant et de voir sa volonté niée, lui ont fait oubliée qu’autrui aie également sa propre volonté.   
Quand la Mariotte se laisse aller à ses rêveries concernant son moinillon d’Aymon Carmine s’étonne de ses goûts mais ne questionne pas sa tristesse et ses envies. Elle voit comme elles ont toutes deux également besoin de compagnie. Elle veut la réconforter. Comme e elle la voit comme un prolongement d’elle-même, le plaisir de l’une sera celui de l’autre. Elle la caresse donc sans trop y penser, sans lui demander son avis. 

Mariotte proteste, doucement mais fermement,  
« Je n’aime pas que votre main s’égare à me parler de lui. »  
Quel tact dans ses paroles ! Carmine, surprise, suspend son geste. Elle hésite l’espace d’un instant.   
« Vraiment ? »  
Puis sans attendre de confirmation, elle esquisse de le reprendre. Mariotte se défendra-t-elle violemment contre ce que Carmine lui impose ? Elle n’a pas idée de commettre de violence à l’encontre de sa jeune compagne, elle croit ce qu’elle lui propose être uniquement agréable.   
Elle n’exerce pas de contrainte physique, cependant Mariotte ne veut pas. Carmine pourrait passer outre sa volonté et prendre le contrôle de force, de la seule façon qu’elle a jamais connue. Mariotte la défie du regard et elle se reconnaît encore plus en elle. 

Elle s’arrête seulement quand il lui vient une pensée pour son époux, qui lui impose systématiquement son mauvais vouloir. Non : elle n’en fera pas autant à une innocente. Elle vaut mieux que lui !   
Elle laisse donc aller Mariotte, un peu amère, et rendue à son éternelle solitude, se caresse seule. Ça n’est pas pareil, maintenant que l’idée lui est venue elle souhaiterait tant la main d’une autre… mais personne ne voudra, Mariotte le lui a bien prouvé. Lui préférer un moine, vraiment !  
Son plaisir est chiche, son réconfort nul, sa frustration plus grande encore et elle pleure amèrement sur son sort.


End file.
